Red Vs Blue Minnesota's Story
by AWackyWriter
Summary: This narration is taking place in Red Vs Blue, prior to season 12-13. It takes place with an agent known as Minnesota aka Minn gets called upon by the Director and is tasked to help the remaining Freelancers that have crashed on the planet called Chorus
Prior to Season 12

A pneumatic sound hissed in the darkness and a door slid open, a figure walking into what seems a enclosed room, boots clicking against the metallic ground. The dim lights briefly shows a grim looking man who has seen a lot in his past, due to the scars dotted across his face. "Is it done, Agent?" A Southern voice drawled out across the room and soon a chair swiveled, his green eyes piercing into the unknown man's soul as the man in armor walked towards close to him. "Yes sir, mission is a success." The man replied sharply, as he stares back at the Director. "Although there were minor setbacks." He continued as he looks at the Director. Church sat there for what seem a few moments in his chair, rubbing his chin, deep in thought. "Minor setbacks? Care to elaborate, Agent Minnesota?" The Director asked, apparently taking interest in the Agent's detail in the mission, even though he read the log, he was wanting more clarification. "Upsilon didn't perfect the hologram. I could see parts of my armor through the apparition. Gladly enough, Chairman ordered a few idiots take the magnum." Minnesota responded as he raised his arm slightly, showing off his silvered colored braces and gauntlets. Pain shot through Church's mind as he quickly glanced at the agent's arm and nodded. Flashbacks of his wife were strifing in his mind with the Texas project. How he was reminded of her from Minnesota's arm intrigues him, but hurts him as well. He quickly waved those thoughts away to continue in knowing the rest of the story. "That pertains to nothing." He suddenly snapped. "All though, I take it Chairman was there? I've read the report telling me he was."

"Oh he was there, Director!" A voice chirped out and suddenly a small person appeared on Church's shoulder. "You should have seen his face when he entered into the room with his troops. He was really ecstatic seeing you "dead" and took Minn's pistol ." The AI, Upsilon chirrups. Although the AI has taken Alpha's insanity (and possibly happiness, due to the chirp),  
he seemed quite sane to Church. But then again, he truly doesn't know Upsilon's full capacity just yet. He is a newly created AI, which shall be tested at full capacity once on the field. Church's eyes soon flickered on Minn's armor, as he couldn't help but remember /her/ with a pang of pain, once more. "Good, that's what we are wanting." The Director slowly leans back in his chair and sighed. "Unfortunately, I have no idea on the faith of the dear Counselor and the rest of the crew for the MoI." Silence soon fills the air from the question, but it was immediately brokered by the AI, "Well Director, I think they took him in. I couldn't help but tamper with Mother of Invention's surveillance. The UNSC has taken the Counselor, when they found him hiding somewhere in the Mother of Invention, after it had crashed on Chorus."

"I see," The Director replied softly, trailing his words as he was pondering once more. "Well, Minnesota, it is time to reactivate you. I need you to reconnaissance the sims troopers and the freelancers. I know they can do well by themselves, but... I need to know whether they forget about me or not. I know they all deeply hate me for making them put through all this bullcrap, but the Project was needing something. Which in my thesis, it succeeded. Anyways I'm diving too far away from my main subject." Church claimed as he shook his head, "I need you to recon them, prior to you gradually joining them. They have no clue what they are going to go up against in the future and neither have I. Can or will you do this for me?" The Director looks up at the agent once more; Again, Minnesota felt the eyes piercing in his soul with their brilliant greens. Maybe that is why people feel intimidated by him, because of what he could with his stare, Minn thought as he kept peering directly at Church.  
Minnesota stood there for a while in silence as he was debating to himself whatever he wanted to do more missions for a depressed leader. But, he signed up to do what he believe in what is right and all he ever cared for, was approval from people around him. "Sure, I will do this for you, Director. I, however wish to tell you that I think that this is a bad idea. My instincts are warning me that something might go wrong with this." The Freelancer replied as he told half the truth. He really doesn't want to partake in the job, because yes, something was telling him that there was something unbeknownst in the Director's newest job, but he knows not to question the motive for it. The Director nodded when he glances away quickly, "I understood, Minnesota and that is why I have you joined us for the Project, because of your reasoning." The Director stated, as he casts a fleeting glimpse at the agent once more, "But this is just a simple task. I would like to be briefed on the details that goes on the planet. However," Church stopped for a moment, placing extra emphasis on his last part of the sentence, as he carried on "If you feel like your mission is compromised, then you can act out on your will and report to me directly as soon as you can." The Director sighed as he finishes his orders. The Agent stood there, nodding while he digested every word that the director spoke. "Acknowledged, sir. I will carry out your orders and come back as soon as I can," Minnesota remarks as he takes a step back and turns around before he started leaving with Upsilon following, chirping in ecstatically, "Oh boy, does this mean we get to kill people?"

"Minnesota?" The Director called the agent out before he departed. He sees the agent turned his head back to listen the Director's last words. "Please change the color of your armor. It.. it looks like Charon's too much" Church fibbed lightly as Allison was brought to memory repeatedly by staring at it. Besides, Minn has the soft orange blazoned across his shoulder pads, he could be mistaken as an enemy to the agents... Not knowing whether the agent heard him or not, he sees the agent walked out of the room, leaving him alone in the room.

End of Prologue


End file.
